I Bet You
by FirelordMee-Ya
Summary: Bella's friends doubt her acting skills. She must prove them wrong. One-shot, A/H.


**A/N: **Haha, there's only one person out there that will fully understand the meaning behind the whole Will Smith thing. Either way, it's another pointless one-shot from the mind of an idiot. Hope you guys had an enjoyable Easter holiday, because I sure as Hell didn't. And also, this is really crappy, so please keep that in mind when you read on.

* * *

The back of Bella Swan's red pick-up truck was a great place to eat lunch away from the rest of the exceedingly dull population of Forks High. The doors were thrown open to hear the blasting music from the trucks stereo better, and Bella Swan herself sat on the edge of the truck bed with her two best friends, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon, laughing over some joke one of them told. The other half of their little group, the coveted Edward Masen, Jasper Whitlock, and Emmett McCarty, we're currently absent, buying lunch for the girls from the cafeteria.

At the moment, Rosalie was critiquing the latest Will Smith movie to her two friends.

"Ah…" Alice sighed, shimmying her shoulders in time with the music, "Will Smith is such an amazing actor. He can do basically anything. I mean, well, anything!"

Rosalie raised her eyebrows, "He sucks ass. He can grunt and shuffle around the screen, and he isn't that attractive either."

Bella chuckled and Alice gave a little mock gasp.

"Like you could act better than him, Rose!"

Rosalie shrugged, and stared at three approaching male figures across the parking lot, "I can act better than Bella."

Bella chuckled again before realizing what was said against her, and then cried, "Hey! I can act!"

"_Please, _Bells. You couldn't act to save your life." Rosalie said dryly. Alice gave an apologetic pout as she nodded in agreement with Rosalie.

Bella stood up in the truck bed. She placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head.

"I bet each of you ten bucks I can act well enough to…to…" she paused while trying to think of what to do.

"Ooh, I got it!" Alice cried, throwing her arm in the air for dramatic effect. Bella motioned for her to continue.

"You have to try and convince either Jazz or Em you _like_ them."

Alice dragged the word "like" out unnecessarily and waggled her eyebrows. Bella pursed her lips in consideration as Rosalie snorted.

"Alice, really? Edward wouldn't let her get within two feet of Jasper or Emmett."

Alice shrugged, "I guess that'll make it a bit more challenging for our _talented actress_. So what'll it be, Bella? You up to forgoing your man for a few minutes to get some extra cash?"

Bella grinned and stuck out her arms, crossing her wrists to double shake her friends' hands. They reached up and sealed the deal.

Bella took a deep breath and jumped out of the truck bed, strolling toward the boys, who had their arms full of pizza slices and apples.

"Hey guys…hey Jasper." Bella said, as she was close enough. Edward and Jasper glanced at each other confusedly.

"Uh, hey Bella." Jasper said, unsure. Emmett was standing in between Edward and Jasper. Bella passed right by her own boyfriend and linked arms with Alice's, causing Jasper to stumble and drop a few of his food items. All three of the boys looked slightly frightened now.

"So, Jazz, I was watching _Friends_ last night, and I saw the trailer for that new thriller movie you said you were interested in. I thought maybe you and I could go see it tomorrow night…" Bella lowered her voice slightly on "you and I", and she fluttered her eyelashes lightly, squeezing Jasper's elbow.

Jasper coughed and stopped walking.

"Ah…I kinda have plans…with _Alice._"

Bella flapped her free hand in a dismissive way, "Pfft, Alice can do something else. Anyway, she doesn't like you as much as _I_ do, Jazzy." Bella trailed a finger down his chest, resting a palm over his heart. She leaned into him a little more, smiling in what she hoped to be a seductive way.

"Bella, are you feeling all right?"

A shriek of laughter drew everyone's eyes to the truck. Alice was leaning on Rosalie, who had tears running down her face. They were both laughing so hard they were purple. Bella huffed in indignation, letting go of poor Jasper's arm.

"Guys, play fair, I was on a roll!"

"Wait, what?" Jasper cried, looking between Bella and Alice.

Rosalie composed herself long enough to stutter, "Okay, Bells, you win! You can act." She reached into her purse and pulled out a ten-dollar bill.

Bella grinned and accepted the money.

"_What the hell just happened?" _Bella turned to Edward, who looked absolutely mortified. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Alice and Rose bet me ten dollars each I couldn't fool either Jasper or Emmett to think I was into them. Now, though, I know I can act, and I'm twenty bucks richer!"

Edward let out a sigh, "So that…that was _just_ a bet? To see how well you could act?" Bella nodded, then kissed his chin, which was basically the highest point she could reach, even on tiptoes.

Emmett was laughing as hard as Alice and Rosalie now.

"So Bella, " he choked out, "how 'bout you use that twenty bucks to take _me_ out?"

Bella and Edward laughed as Jasper punched Emmett on the shoulder.

* * *

I forgot to do a disclaimer, so this is it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or Will Smith, seeing as I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't have a 41 year old African-American man hiding in my basement.

...That I know of...

**A/N: **Anyway, putting off more homework. Should probably go do that, or else my art teacher is gonna eat me alive with a rusty fork.

Review. Now. Please.


End file.
